Madder Than Hatter
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: 2P/Au England feels neglected from France. Finding a book he opens it and next thing he knows he landed in a bush. France sees him and helps him. Frances wonders why England has blue eyes with streaks of pink and England wonders why France has blue ones.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia or the 2P/AU**

* * *

><p>"But I want you to stay here with me~ Please, Francis?" Arthur whined. "Drink more tea with me and then~ We can play~"<p>

"Non. I have work to do! But a warning, mon cher~" Francis said leaning over he pressing a knife to his lover's throat. "You belong to me."

"Mmm~ Of course love~ Stay with me~"

"Adieu."

"Bugger…" England looked into his tea cup sadly, his pointed teething showing as his mouth was opened a little bit. "I didn't want you to leave…"

In the tea he could see his blue and pink eyes looking back at him. Why did Francis always have work? He should be with him and they should always be in each other arms. Oh how delightful! Giggling to himself eh poured more tea and added seven surges and drank it while trolling his knife around.

"I love tea! I love tea! I love Francis and tea! Wee! Hashanah!" England laughed. "But… Francis doesn't love me… he loves someone else…"

Suddenly heart broken he smashed the tea cup against the wall. Now angry he stood up and walked around the house with the knife dragging against the walls. Gritting his teeth eh got an idea. Smiling he ran up stairs to change.

Once done he looked in the mirror and smiled happily. Dressed in his normal clothes he was going to surprise Francis at his home! Yes, he would be so happy to see him! Oh, what a wonderful idea! Dressed in his pink dress shirt, light purple shirt and his blue tie he smiled. Along with the gray pants he looked down and twirled around.

"I love Francis! I love Francis!" Stopping with his eyes closed and hold his blushing cheek he giggled again. "I love Francis…"

After traveling to the other nations' home he ran into the door and up the stairs. Jumping a little outside the door he walked in and ran to the desk leaning as far over as he could so their noses almost touched.

"Arthur? I told you I had work to do!" Francis snapped. "Go away!"

"But… I can to see you.. I thought you would be happy?" Arthur backed away holding his fists on his chest with a sad look on his face. "I just want to be with you…"

"How about you go back to your stupid little tea party garden and leave me alone! Are you really that stupid? Go on! Leave now!"

Sobbing Arthur turned away his knife in his hand. "You said you wouldn't call me stupid anymore…"

"I can call you whatever I want slut! Get out. I don't want to see you again."

Crying Arthur turned around and ran at him with his knife. They fought tying to kill each other off but in the end England had to leave because of the blood loss and the fact he never won a battle against Francis. Sobbing down the stairs he went back him and to his garden, but not before finding a book on the way home.

"I love Francis… I love Francis… but Fraincs don't love me…" He cried to himself. "Now I found a book… maybe if I give it to Francis he won't be mad at Arthur anymore…."

Opening the book he got a shock. It started to glow bright green. Instead of afraid he smiled at it in marvel. Looking around at the lights he reached out and touched one. Suddenly he was sucked in and he screamed out in shock.

Crash he landed into a bush. "Ow! You hurt me!" Arthur cried to the bush. "You're so mean!"

"Angleterre? Mon dieu, are you alright?"

Looking around England looked up at France's eyes. Oh, different color! Pretty blue not scary violet! Smiling he nodded and blushed as he was helped out.

"Where did you come from?" Francis asked dusting the other off and then stopped. "Interesting…. Clothes, Mon cher… and what… What happened to you?"

"huh? The knife hurt me!" Arthur teared up.

That's when Francis stopped. He looked closer at the yes. These eyes were different. They were blue mixed with streaks of pink. The face was the same, body, but this wasn't the England he knew but he still had the feel of England. The voice. Blinking he reached out to touch a cut on the cheek. Raising an eyebrow as Arthur- New Arthur, snuggled against it, he looked up.

"Come, I'll clean up."

That should earn him a good hit and a yell.

"Yay!" Arthur latched onto his arm. "Your not mad at Arthur anymore for coming over when you were working?"

"Uh…" Francis's gave him an odd look. "No… tell me why I was mad later but first let's clean you up."

Smiling Arthur held onto the arm and giggling happily when Francis wrapped an arm around him and took him to the house.

"I love Francis! I Love Francis and Francis loves me!"

* * *

><p>Thank you strange dreams. I think this one will only be two to five chapters. Really short. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow… ow! It hurts!" Arthur complained.

France gave him comforting words as he stitches up the wounds and cuts. Bruising seemed to be all over his body. No doubt England had been working on a spell again which would explain his odd eyes and attitude.

"Almost done."

"Hurts, hurts, it always hurts!"

"Shh… there. Almost done. Lay down, mon cher and you should feel better soon."

Since England had been sitting in front of him looking at is blue yes. He blinked a few times and then leaned in and snuggled against him happily. Taken off guard France smiled and held him closer.

"Francis kiss me?"

"Uh… Mon cher you won't like that with this spell on you."

"Spell? I don't have any spells… Francis doesn't love me…" Arthur sobbed and cried into his chest. "It's because Arthur bothers him so much…! Oh I'm so sorry!"

Laughing awkwardly he pulled him close. "It's not that, Arthur. You need to rest."

"Can Arthur rest with blue eyes Francis?"

Smiling he nodded. "Of course, but mon cher my eyes have always been blue. Remember?"

When nothing happened he looked down and chuckled a little. The Englishman was a sleep. Picking him up he took him to a guest bedroom and laid him down. Covering the small body he folded his arms and thought about it.

Something was right about this situation. Well, he would just have to wait until the spell wore off and Arthur stated yelling and screaming at him.

* * *

><p>"Ow… what the bloody hell happened?" England groaned as he sat up.<p>

A minute ago he was enjoying some tea and read a book and now here was here in the middle of a forest. Standing up he looked around frowning. Walking a little ways away he saw a house. Oddly enough it looked like France's house.

Only this was didn't scream fashion and welcome. It looked gloomy and clearly said stay away. Walking up the stairs. The roses weren't blooming red but black. Frowning he knocked on the door and place his hands on his hips frowning.

The door opened. "What do you want? I told you go home!"

"Shut up you git! When do you talk to me like that anyway? What the bloody hell was I doing in your Garden?"

Obviously this France was taken by surprised and then looked him up and down, taking in his clothing. Stepping forward he looked closer. England didn't have Emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" France said harshly

"Who the bloody hell do you think frog?" Arthur yelled and then stopped. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Don't be stupid. My eyes are fine, the question is what is wrong with your eyes?"

"My eyes are perfectly fine, you wine bastard!"

Parallel France stopped and looked at the bag on his lover's shoulder. "Wait. What is that? A spell book? You idiot what are you doing with a spell book? You can't even read you idiot!"

"Of course I can you wanker and I happen to be great at spells, lest you forget!"

Suddenly something dodged out of the bushes and knocked them over. Arthur struggled to his feet and then was knocked over again and the book was ripped form his bag. Something fell on him covering him. Looking up at France who had strange dark orange eyes he almost shoved him off when he heard laughing.

"Stop! You had your fun, now leave!"

Arthur tried to see who was laughing hard and it sounded like two voices. Whoever was threw a smoke bomb their way and they left still laughing like it was something so funny they couldn't believe it. Shoving the other man off of him Arthur stood up.

"They stole my book!"

"Stop! You not the England I know… I can tell your something different and if you want to get your book back then you'll have to come with me to see a friend.

"Wait who the hell took my book?"

"Alfred and Matthew… You sure mess up big time, Arthur. Those two might kill you next time if their in a good mood.

"What?"

"Ah, so I was right… your from a Parallel world. Well, then… welcome to hell."

* * *

><p>To sakaOUO: thank you so much!<p>

To 1silentmouse: what indeed! I have no idea as of yet

To OreoPandas: Yes they will! :D

To love-for-bakas: Here went to 'Wonderland' ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of three things Francis was sure of a few things. One of which this was not Arthur. Well, it kind of was but he was acting completely different form the one he knew. Not that he minded. Francis like this Arthur a little more then he should admit.

When he would hug him or say romantic things to him the other would blush while smiling and giggled before cuddling up to him. Now the other was also jumpy at a lot of things. Everything that seemed to move without him being on guard made him jump.

"Mon cher, where are you?" Francis called outside the house.

"I'm in the garden, in the garden! Francis has such a pretty garden!" Arthur sang happily as he drank his tea. "Not scary, not scary, not scary at all."

"What a strange way you have chosen to speak. So, how are you feeling? Anything wearing off by now?"

"Francis asked about me! Weee! I'm so happy!" The other blushed and held his face.

Chuckling he sat next to him and the other shifting away worried. "What's wrong?"

"Francis isn't mad at Arthur?"

"Non, of course not…" Francis frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because Francis gets mad at me a lot and hits me too…"

"I've never hit you- well, back when we were enemies yes, bit now I would never do that."

"Enemies? Who enemies?"

"Us, Mon cher… this is starting to worry me."

"I'm sorry- Noo! Their here, their here, their here!" Arthur suddenly yelped and ran off into the house.

* * *

><p>"Watch your step, stupid."<p>

"You're such an arse! Do you bloody talk like that to the other me? Gods, I would have beat you to death already!"

"Now that is funny. Arthur beating anyone! The little idiot can barely make it up his own stairs without falling."

As they continued to walk Arthur then noticed something strange. "Where are the humans?"

"Dead. The Hot War insured that."

"That what?"

"Russia and America had the World War of Blood. They both fought each over for over two hundred years, killing off all the humans. Let's see… I think that about eighty years ago. Only the embodiments remain. Since we are what is left the communists are trying to gather us up. So, far they have only captured one third."

Felling sick Arthur wondered how the war had lasted to long and all the humans died? Poor America must have been so upset. Which might explain why he was so angry earlier as well as Canada.

"Ah, here we are." Francis knocked on the door. "China? Are you in? I got something to show you."

The door opened and out stepped a short hair China with dark blue eyes. "What is it? Who is that? France what is that doing here!"

"This is a England form another world. It seems the two somehow switched places. But that's not what's wrong. I believe that America and Canada got hold of the book.

"What?"

"Oui, it is a shocker non? Well, then here I'll leave this with you and go and see if I can track where they went. Adieu Mon imbecile."

Bam! France gritted his teeth when a sudden blow knocked him onto the ground and green eyes look down on him with a snarl.

"Watch it France. I not that Arthur and I can very well kill you if I wanted to, you bloody wanking git!"

"Now that is interesting."

Stopping Arthur turned around at the deep masculine voice and shivered on the spot. China turned and leaned on the door frame tell the man that America and Canada had the book. Said man walked out of the door way with a frown on his face, eyes serious and brow furrowed.

"This is bad. Now, come with us, England. I hear you are from another world. If that is true then we need to kept you from Alfred and Matthew and find away to get our England back. This war won't come to an end yet. What is wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"Ru-Russia…?"

"Da. Now come inside. You never know if their lurking about ready to fight." Ivan said and lead him inside with China waving goodbye to France before walking behind them.

"No… no this is wrong… in… in my world your insane and talk like a child."

Raising and eyebrow Russia laughed warmly. "And in our world you are always smiling and asking for tea, Arthur. Now you need to tell me about the book. Can you read it?"

"Yes. I'm really good at spells and potions… why? What do you need to know?"

China jumped to a window. "Francis is gone. He'll find them soon, I hope."

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Ivan sat him in a chair and then sat across form him. "We're trying to stop them. You see along time ago humans thought they could program their countries. America and Canada had been the first and last to be tested on and now…. Well, as you can see there are no more humans."

Frowning Arthur looked up his mind aching. "I don't understand."

You can rest upstairs in one of the rooms. Tomorrow I'll fill you in on everything. But listen to me closely… stay far away from America and Canada. Understand?"

"Uh… Why?"

Ivan turned away and walked upstairs without looking back. China handed him a pill and sat on the chair what one arm thrown over the back.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Their coming, their coming, their coming!" Arthur screamed as he ran into the house.<p>

Right behind him Francis grabbed him. "What's wrong?"

The blue and pick eyed Arthur pointed to the window and started to tap is franticly. "There, there, there, there, there!"

Looking out the window he frowned and then looked down at the trembling form of Arthur in his arms. Holding him tight as he cried painfully he looked out the window again.

"They came for me, they came for me, no, no, no, I won't go with them! I won't go with them! They hurt me, they hurt me, they hurt me! They said they'll be nice, they'll be nice and then, and then, and then crack! They hit you, they hit you! No, no, no, can't go with them, can't go with them, they want to bring it back and rule the world! Bad things, bad things-"

"Shh, mon cher… it's is alright. It is only Alfred and Matthew coming to visit."

"No, no, no, not alright, their bad, their bad. They want Arthur because his eyes know the way, know the way! AHHH! NO! NO! FRAINCE MAKE THEM LEAVE ARTHUR ALONE!"

The two northern brothers had walked in that started the frantic screaming. Both of the younger nations ran to help but it only made Arthur scream in pain more. Getting a needle they gave him a sedative to calm him down.

* * *

><p>To love-for-bakas: Maybe?<p>

To OreoPandas: thank you I do

To 1silentmouse: Your just madder... then hatter. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"No... no... go way! Go away...!"

"Geez, what happened to him?" Alfred said.

Arthur was laying on the bed with the drug coursing through his veins. It made him feel relaxed but he could still see the two faces above him and looking at him.

"He has been acting like that for the passed few days. I figure a spell might have gone wrong but I'm starting to think otherwise. He was afraid of you two for some reason."

"Hurt me, hurt me, their going to hurt me help! Help!"

"And he repeats things like that. It's rather cute." Francis smiled with a peace sign.

"Stop that. Here, Arthur, I got you an ice pack for your head."

"N-no!" Arthur cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Moving back Matthew looked at his brother and Francis. "What should we do?"

"We could go to his house and see what he was working on. Come, on Mattie, let's go."

"Yeah bye, Arthur. We'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>"The bloody hell is that?"<p>

China looked up at the aircraft that was flying. It was still far away that they wouldn't be spotted, looking back on the path he continued on.

"Just a spy plane. Hurry up. I need to take you back to your home where you'll be safe."

Arthur folded his arms. "My home or the other Arthur's home?"

"Well, I can't send you back, but at lest you'll be safe there. His house is hidden from the others. For some reason neither America nor Canada can find it."

"So why would they need him?"

"Can't tell you." Yao said stopping in front of a gate. "Well, welcome home. I'll come by in a few days. Don't leave this place for anything, okay? You have no idea what's happening in this world. This is your only warning. See you later."

Walking into the house Arthur wanted to scream. What the bloody hell is all this mess? The pictures were all leaned side ways, clothes simply laying on the floor! Well, their were in neat folded piles, but all over the floor with only three clothes at a time.

The flowers lay upside down in the vases, and nothing seemed to like to match. Everything was mismatched and other seemed like someone went out of their way to make sure that nothing matched. The tea pots all were painted on and the tea cups all different styles on them.

Groaning he went up stairs and into the bedroom and nearly had a heart attack. It was filled with nothing but stuffed animals! Form one end to the other and on the bed all the giant stuffed white rabbits sat around the mattress.

"Oh, god, please don't tell that's where he sleeps"

"But he does."

"Ahhh! Bloody wanker! Where did you come from?"

Smirking Francis walked around him slowly, almost like a predator would when going in got kill, just waiting for that right moment. Soon he walked over to the bed and pointed to it.

"This is where he sleeps. He puts everything in circles, if you hadn't noticed."

Looking around Arthur suddenly noticed it. Even the pictures that leaned sideways almost connected to form a circle.

"Fairy circles"

Francis snorted. "Wonderful. Another idiot believes in creatures that don't exists."

"Shut up! And they do exist! Besides this is by far the biggest one I've ever seen He was trying to keep something away from someone. They say that Al- America and Canada can never find this place?"

"Oui."

"This must be the reason why. What are they after?"

"That's for us to know and you to go back to your world and never find out."

Glaring as the man left as if he wasn't even there Arthur leaned on the wall and growled. He wanted to hit him or maybe put a spell on him. Spell? Wait. Everyone was different here, but if this England used a fairy circle then he would have magic books!

Grinning he ran off to the basement to find what he was looking for.

* * *

><p>"Look, Al!"<p>

"What?"

"Over there it's France. Where'd he come form? No house down that way."

Alfred lifted his black sun glasses over his head. Red, orange eyes glared at the blond making his way down a dirt road. Leaning back he thougth about it or a minute.

"Know what Matt?"

"Hm?" Matthew looked over lifting up his black goggles.

"I think we just found our little mouse's house."

Matthew giggle. "About fucking time."

"So, Matt, you want the mouse or the bird?" Alfred said picking up his bat.

"I'll take the bird. Did you forget big brother? He made me lose the mouse last time."

"That bastard. Alright, you take the bird and I'll take the mouse."

"Hell yes!" Matthew laughed.

They slipped their head gear back on and grabbed their weapons and jumped off the hill top. One went towards the house and the other nation was deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Francis held the limp body to him. He felt bad that the other Arthur was just laying their looking at him with sad eyes. So, he took him out with him to the porch where a large lounge chair was and set them up so he was leaning back and Arthur was resting at his side.

He smiled when Arthur struggled to get closed and pulled the smaller one up to his side. Seeing the soft smile Francis patted his head.

For a while he had been in love with the Englishman, but alas the other didn't return the feelings. So this was a rare moment where he could pretend that they were a couple. As they laid there for a while, the sedative started to ware off and Arthur snuggled more up to him.

So they sat there, Francis reading his book in his right hand, Arthur's head under his chin eyes half open looking at the garden peacefully, blinking ever so often and his arm resting on his lover's heart as Francis arm held his waist.

Smiling Arthur started to drift off to sleep when something caught his attention.. "Francis?"

"Oui, Mon cher?"

"What is the glowing light doing?"

"The what-?"

Suddenly green light flared around them. Holding onto the smaller nation France yelled out when they started falling.

At the same time, China, Russia, America, Canada all had the same exact thing happen to them. Soon all of them where falling down what seemed like a giant hole, with lights glowing brightly everywhere. It shinned off them like a rainbow bouncing off too many mirrors.

"What's going on, aru?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Alfred yelled. "Mattie, give me your hand!"

"O-okay!"

Everyone started reaching for each other trying to hold on. France reached out and almost had a hold of Canada's hand when suddenly everything shifted and they where tossed around. Keeping a tight hold on Arthur he reached out and caught the back of China's shirt.

Looking up he saw that Canada had grabbed onto Russia's hand and America was reaching for them when suddenly they were knocked apart with a gust of wind and they went crashing to the floor. Sitting up France held England tight he groaned.

Looking around he wondered what had happened when he heard a scream.

* * *

><p>"Hello little bird~!" said two player Matthew<p>

Francis glared up to the sky. "Matthew!"

Sure enough the other nation came down from the side of the hill, swing his hockey stick down fast. Barely managing to dodge it France took out his knife and jumped back manging to hit the stick away. Jumping backwards they started to fight but he noticed one thing.

"Where is your brother Alfred?"

"My big brother went mouse hunting… Now you die!"

"Not today!" Francis grabbed the other's writs throwing him side ways but Matthew was fast on his feet landing perfect before attacking him again.

"Mattie! What the hell? Stop that!"

"Big brother?" Mattie stopped seeing Alfred running towards them, but then looked up and blocked the knife. "Bastard!"

"Pay attention when fighting, you might learn something!"

Suddenly France found himself thrown off and Mattie was pulled up to his brother. "Cut it out! You okay, Mattie?"

"I'm fine! Why did you stop me? And what the hell with the 'Mattie'? Did you get the mouse? Where is he?"

"Mouse? What-? Okay, that ride hit you too hard on the head! Come on!" Alfred grabbed his hand and started to walk off towards the hill. "You need to sit down."

"Hey, wait, the bird! I gotta kill him! Al, I need to kill him for what he did!" Damn was his brother always this strong? "Let me go-!"

"What… the fuck… are you doing to my baby brother?"

* * *

><p>As the green light started to fade, Arthur smirked. Now the other England would be back here and he could go home. Looking around he saw no signs of him. Going outside he looked around and hadn't noticed he stepped just a few feet out of the fairy circle.<p>

Suddenly his arms where pinned up against a tree and red-orange eyes glared into his through dark sunglasses.

"Well, well, looks like I found you mousy… now are you going to be a good little mouse and come with me? Or do you want to play a little game first?"

It didn't take much for him to know this wasn't the Alfred he knew. No, this one wasn't as strong but still stronger then him. TO make it worse this one was breaking his writs. He had to play along. Maybe be he could get the book back and send himself back.

Okay acted opposite. Nod slowly… yes, and pretended to be scared. Okay, this other Arthur was an arse. The little weakling! No, pretend, pretend…

"Good, little mouse. Come on, take my hand… I won't hurt you,"

'Am I a bloody child?' Slowly he took the hand and was lead away. They walked for about two minutes when they heard a fight. Suddenly being pulled faster along he ended up running along side Alfred and then they came to a stop that he hit the other's back and bounced off.

Looking up he saw… two Alfreds! No, wait one he knew! This one blonde hair. That was the Alfred he knew! How had he gotten here-

"What… the fuck… are you doing to my baby brother?"


	6. Chapter 6

I happened all at once. The dark haired Alfred attacked them and the slightly darker blonde Matthew held the blonde Alfred when something came out of nowhere blocking it. The bat crazed America jumped back and soon Canada with him.

As this happened, Francis, Arthur, Yao, Matthew, and Ivan rounded the corner and saw this unusual fight. The Arthur with Blue and pink eyes quirkily explained about the Parallel world as they watched this fight between the other Russia and France VS Other America and Canada.

On the other side Arthur with green eyes watched. That Alfred and Matthew had their weapons as a bat and hockey stick. The only different was the bat was dark color as if it had been soak in blood with wrap band aid around the top torn here and there and twisted nails in it. The hockey stick also had band aids but instead of nails it had broken shards of glass that had splatters of blood on his. Then suddenly they came towards them when smoke filled the place and a yelp was heard. Soon it vanished and…

the two player America and Canada were gone.

* * *

><p>"And then we heard you guys and came here to help…" Shorted haired China said. "You need to be carefully. They were playing 'nice' today. Oh, and welcome back, Arthur."<p>

"We need to go back before they find out England's back." Said the deep voice Russia. "They won't stay back for long. If they retreated it was probably because they didn't see you showing up."

No one said a word but fallowed. When they got back to the base that was disguised as a tree trunk they all got into it. For tow hours they went over what had happened, meeting each other, and it was awkward when America and Canada weren't really a comfort, but they got over it soon.

"So, what now? Can we get back or what?" Alfred asked.

"You can't get back until we have the book." The mean looking Francis said. "But some imbecile lost it."

"Shut up you git! The only reason I lost it was because someone didn't tell me what was going on!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone left into the base which was huge. Well it was made for thousands of humans and now just for those who lived here. Walking around Arthur rubbed his tried green eyes and went looking for Francis. He bet that git didn't even noticed that he wasn't the same Arthur. Well he was going to give him an ear full-<p>

"Huh…?" Arthur breathed out.

There sitting on bench was Francis, and he knew which one because of the bright clothing, was sitting there with an arm wrapped around the other Arthur's waist and the other was leaning on him happily listening to the sweet nothings that was being said to him.

Watching with out noticing his mouth was a little a gap, Arthur took two steps back. He would never admit it but he was the jealous type. Very jealous. Long ago when he realized he was in love with France he got jealous when he saw how much time him and Spain spent together and tried to kill Spain to get him out of the way.

Holding his breath as he frowned angrily clenching his fist to his chest trying to keep from screaming as his cheek turned red with anger when Francis kissed the other's forehead, Arthur could hear the slight sound coming out of his mouth like a anger hum.

Suddenly something clamped over his mouth and he was carried away like a doll. Shocked he started to struggle when he was set down.

"Jealous can kill. I would prefer if you leave him alone. For you see he deserves the attention."

"Ivan… you scary me when you talk like that…"

"I'm not your Ivan, I'm this world's Ivan."

"I know but still… and I'm not jealous! I wasn't even looking at them!"

Chuckling Ivan patted his head like a child's. "That is true? Well, I must be going."

"And where are you heading off too?" Arthur said folding his arms and tapping his foot.

"To speak with the blond America. I think he can help us."

Watching as he left Arthur turned back and walked back felt his heart pang. They were gone. Chewing on his lip he looked around. He would find them. Besides the other Arthur already had a Francis.

As he hurried he head a painful cry. Picking up speed he bumped into the person he loved. Looking up and then to the side he was that jerk, the other Francis, pulling the other Arthur away by the wrist. Rather rough. Hen Francis started forwards he held onto his arm as tight as he could.

"Let them go… it's not our world… it's theirs…"

"Angleterre, do you see that brute? He is not a nation of love, but cruelty! Let go I need to help him!"

"No! It has nothing to do with us!"

Looking own Francis frowned and tried to get Arthur off of him. "It has if we see it. I need to help him."

"No, you won't! It's their relationship, their world, their rules! We need to go home!"

"Let go. Now." Francis growled.

"No!"

"How would you like to be treated like, hm? Hurt by the one you love? He different form you, Mon cher, he has no idea that isn't love but abuse!"

"So, what then? You're going to show him what love is? God, just stay out of it! If you should be showing any love to someone it should be me!"

"… Pardon?"

"I-I-I- mean, th-tha-that y-you sh-shouldn't get in-involved with them!" Arthur yelled blushing. 'Bugger!'

"I… should be showing love to you?"

"Well, er- um…?"

Suddenly lips touched in a quick peck. "Mon cher, I have always shown you love since we were children. Come I think we need a talk, non? And just so you know I was not falling in love with him. He asked me why a kiss hurt so I kissed his forehead and told him I shouldn't hurt. Did it hurt you?"

"No…" Arthur blushed increased as he was lead away. "Alright… we can go find him… anyway that guys is an arse… Um, Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Uh… how long have you've…?"

"Longer then you know."

* * *

><p>"I told you not go messing around with things did I? Now look what you've done!"<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Arthur cried loudly covering his head with his hands. "Arthur didn't mean to, didn't mean… He just wanted to bring Francis a book-"

Francis turned and slapped him as hard as he could. "And look what happened! Embodiments from another world are here! Now Alfred and Matthew have the book!"

"It hurts, it hurts, it always hurts…" Sobbed Arthur holding his cheek.

Shut up!"

"I think little England has had enough da?"

They looked at the door. The other Russia stood there with Vodka in one hand and he had this childish smile on his face. the other world's Russia.

"This doesn't concern you." Francis glared.

"Ah, but little comrade looks afraid and is crying da? Come here little comrade, I'll take your friend the strange little China."

The other Arthur went and held onto Russia.

"Fine take the little slut! I don't care." France glared and left.

When he was gone, Ivan still smiled and looked down. "Does he always hit you like that~?"

Still sobbing a little Arthur nodded. "I love Francis, I love Francis… but Francis doesn't love me…"


End file.
